What Might Have Been
by LorMenari
Summary: He just didn't want to talk about it anymore. Unless Bella had some magical time machine that would take them back in time and let them see what they could have been, Jacob was through with this topic. CANNON PAIRINGS!


**Just a qu****ick one-shot. Set between Bella and Jacob....kind of based on the song "What Might Have Been" by Little Texas. Hope you like it!**

**Don't own Twilight or Little Texas (or their songs). Cool beans?**

**

* * *

**

"Sure, Bells, I think about what would have happened if Edward never came back. I would never had imprinted on Nessie. You would have never had Nessie."

Jacob and Bella were sitting in the Cullen's house. It had been about a year since Nessie's birth. Things had settled down, and the Cullen's got a long well enough with Jacob and his pack. They had no choice. Nessie doted on Jacob as much as he doted on her. Edward and the rest of the gang went out hunting and Nessie was asleep upstairs. Bella was having one of her days of just thinking and had decided to ask Jacob what he thought about what might have been.

"Do you think we would have been happy together, Jake?" she asked him, placing a smooth, cold, beautiful hand on his arm.

He shivered slightly from her touch, but let her hand rest there. "Well, there's no way to know. But yeah, I think we would have been perfectly happy. You know I loved you Bells, and I still do. Just not in that way anymore."

That statement kind of hurt her, but she didn't know why. It shouldn't hurt her. Edward was her life and Nessie was Jacob's. "Yeah, I know. I just wonder sometimes. I mean, I love Edward, but I loved you too. And my family would have been much happier if that happened. At least I think they would."

He knew she was right. He wouldn't of had to leave his pack to start a new one, bringing Leah and Seth with him. Charlie and Billy would have been happy to have them together. "Bells, honey, we can't go back and change anything. You chose to become a vampire, and I chose to be angry at you. Of course, that all changed. See, maybe it was for the better."

She knew that even though this was what she wanted, it wasn't for the better. Her staying human would have been for the better. But, she wanted to be a vampire and live forever with Edward. Still she wondered if she had made the right decision. "But, what if those were the best days that we would ever know. I always had so much fun with you."

Jacob knew she was making sense. He just didn't want to talk about it anymore. Unless Bella had some magical time machine that would take them back in time and let them see what they could have been, Jacob was through with this topic. He just didn't want to hurt Bella' feelings. "We can sit and talk about this for however long you want, but it won't change anything."

His voice when he said that stung Bella. But, being Bella, she still thought that maybe he would stay with her. Maybe she could get a glimpse of what it would be like for them. "Jake, will you stay up with me tonight? Will you hold my hand like you used to?"

He wanted to. He wanted to so bad. But, he had to think of Nessie, of what she was to him now. Of course, it wasn't love in the same sense that he loved Bella, but it would be one day. "Bells, when you get that look in your eye, the one that you always had when you saw me, I want to. But I can't. Edward will forgive you, but I have to think about Nessie. She's my heart now."

Bella knew he was right. Edward would always forgive her. But Nessie was her daughter as much as she was who Jacob imprinted on. They both had a responsibility to her. To keep her happy."I know. And I can't think of a better person for my daughter."

Her approval meant the world to him. If he couldn't have her, that's all he wanted. "Thanks, Bells. That's means a lot to me."

And Jacob walked out of the room, out of the house, and phased into a wolf to sleep.

"As much as it kills me, Bella, we'll never know what might have been," were his last thoughts before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Aww...sad :( Follows cannon pairings, I know, but I can't help to think that both Jacob and Bella would be more than a little sad to thinkg about what they could have been. Because, in reality, if there were no vampires living in Forks, Jacob would have never had to phase and there would be no imprinting. There would also be no Nessie. And Bella and Jacob would have been the most natural thing.**

**Lyrics: **

Sure I think about you now and then  
But it's been a long long time  
I've got a good life now I've moved on  
So when you cross my mind

I try not to think about  
What might have been  
'Cause that was then  
And we have taken different roads  
We can't go back again  
There's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know  
What might have been

We could sit and talk about this all night long  
And wonder why we didn't last  
Yes they might be the best days  
We will ever know  
But we'll have to leave them in the past

So try not to think about  
What might have been  
'Cause that was then  
And we have taken different roads  
We can't go back again  
There's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know  
What might have been

That same old look in your eyes  
It's a beautiful night  
I'm so tempted to stay  
But too much time has gone by  
We should just say goodbye  
And turn and walk away

And try not to think about  
What might have been  
'Cause that was then  
And we have taken different roads  
We can't go back again  
There's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know  
What might have been

No we'll never know  
What might have been


End file.
